You're Not Alone
by blankdreamer
Summary: Next time don't interfere." "I need to leave Konoha, so I can kill Itachi... alone." All these confrontations, all these false hopes leaves the fate of Team 7 left in Sakura's fragile palms. "Sasuke-kun, where ever you are, you are not alone." Two-shot.


**You're Not Alone**

Sakura stared at her teammates, at their panting bodies, at their expressions, and at their aura.

Hate, and _jealousy._

Kakashi stood there. Shaking his head, Sakura could have sworn that he had a small tear glisten down his cheek. She was sure of it because, his voice cracked when he said, "Why?"

Sasuke stood up from the distorted water can and scoffed, "_Him." _Then he jumped from the roof to the roof next to it. That practically wordless explanation had basically two answers: Itachi or Naruto?

Naruto's hand was stuck in the water can, after a couple seconds of vigorous pulling, finally pulled out his hand and walked towards Sakura. The aura around him was cold, yet flaring.

Then he opened his mouth, and stared at her. These words seemed to change her whole life.

"_Next time, don't interfere, Sakura."_

The tears began pushing out harder in her eyes. A lump formed in her throat, instead of screaming at him like before, she just walked away.

She bumped into his shoulder and in a low, husky, broken voice, she whispered, "I won't." her voice was permanently branded into Kakashi's head as she watched all his students just simply walk away.

She walked off the hospital roof and stared at nothing but the floor. Thinking about nothing but… _Will we ever be the same? _One last tear slid off her cheek.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Naruto stood up and walked away as well. He sighed, "Jiraya-sama?"

The great pervert jumped from the water can and flipped his long mane, "This is quite the problem you have." Jiraya looked at all the directions everybody went, noting they all went separate ways.

Kakashi nodded, almost ashamed of his team as he began talking, "My students are a mess. Sasuke is too conceited and arrogant to care about anyone. Naruto is strong but too careless." Kakashi hung his head down and started again, "Sakura… well… she's _nothing." _

Jiraya nodded, "I know." He placed a hand on his own chin and sighed, "You're team is ultimately the strongest of all Konoha's genin…" he shook his head, "Great potential… but horrible team work."

Kakashi looked at the sky, "No, my team has good teamwork… I guess that is because Sakura, she tries really hard to keep us together, but I'm afraid that what Naruto had just said, and all the years of being rejected by Sasuke… that she finally snapped." He looked at his hands then, "She now is going to let everybody do what they want, which is solitude."

Jiraya turned his back towards, "Hm, I'll go talk to Naruto." He looked back at Kakashi, "Talk to Sasuke?" he raised a brow ever so slightly.

Kakashi replied with a curt, "No."

Jiraya smiled, "I assume that you assume that this Sakura-girl will do it for you?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "I know that she will." He disappeared with a poof. "Sakura will _always _want what's best for the team and _Sasuke."_ His voice hung around eerily in the air.

Jiraya rolled his eyes, _a little dramatic, aren't we, Kakashi?_ He soon ran to find Naruto, "BRAT WHERE ARE YOU?!"

* * *

Sakura ran to her sacred place: the bench. She loved this place because one, it was quiet, two, it was the first place she met Sasuke, and three, there were beautiful forest and flowers surrounding the sidewalk near it.

But now this "Bliss Place," becomes the "Pissed Place." Sakura cried into her arms and spoke to herself.

"Why… Why does Sasuke-kun want to _demolish _his brother so bad? Doesn't it hurt to kill a love-loved one?" her voiced crack at the word _love._

"Why is he so willing to have power? Will killing your _friend _help him?" she shook her head and wiped away her tears. "Is he that much of an idiot to KILL Naruto?"

She sulked again, "Well… he was stupid enough to skip me…" she looked at the gray sky and whimpered, "He thought I would be annoying and never leave him alone… when instead I just wanted to help him.

**Then go.**

Sakura stood up and jumped into the tree, "Where ever you are, Sasuke-kun, you're _never_ going to be alone."

* * *

Sakura ran throughout practically the whole village, just searching for her _love. _But "love" was no where to be found. She ended up tired, and hopeless back at the bench.

She sat down and rested her head in her hands, "How can I make this right?" she stayed sitting in that position on the bench, just waiting, possibly for a spontaneous miracle to happen. She had nothing to do anyway, I mean, who wants her at home?

The moon gleamed on her face, causing his skin to practically glow. She pouted slightly and then froze.

_Footsteps. _"Who-who's there?" she regained her strong voice and stood up. She walked towards the center of the sidewalk and looked who was across. A smile stretched across her face, suddenly, and she approached the figure. "Sasuke-kun?"

He wordlessly brushed against her shoulder as he walked past. His face held no expression, his back held a light pack, and his heart carried a heavy burden. Sakura gasped in realization, "_No."_

X

X

_It's just like him._

_To wander off in the evergreen park._

X

X

Sasuke paused and just stood there, as if waiting for her to start her regular tears, and drama, and cheap explanation. Secretly he had a sadistic smile placed crookedly on his face.

Sakura stood quietly and almost incoherently she mumbled, "Why are you leaving…?" She just stared hard and long at his back, his spiky hair, and the hem of his white shorts, anything but his smirking face.

The smirk spread across his face as he looked back and questioned, "Why do you care for me so much?" he slightly leaned on his right leg as he watched her try to keep a straight face, he thought he felt some pity, but he ignored it.

Sakura stopped distracting herself and looked at him dead-on-in-the-eye. Jade clashed with deep onyx. Sakura smiled truly and whispered, "Because I love you." She clenched her tiny fists and said a little louder, "I love you DAMMIT!"

Sasuke was caught off guard for a brief moment and recomposed himself quickly though. He shook his head, "Why waste time loving someone who would never love you back?" he looked up at the full moon, scrunching his face in pure disgust, "I need to attain my goal, and I will not be sidetracked."

X

X

_Slowly searching,_

_For any signs of the ones he used to love_

X

X

Sakura completely ignored his "explanation" and countered, "You said that you wouldn't." Sakura smiled lightly, "Sasuke-kun, could and would are two different things."

Sasuke turned his back to her again and walked a little further. "I will not allow myself to be distracted." He paused again and it seemed like he was waiting for Sakura to continue her whining.

"Distraction?" her voice cracked.

X

X

He says he has nothing to live for

_(He says he's got nothing left)_

_And this time, I think you'll know._

X

X

Sakura laughed harshly at herself and spoke, "I'm a _distraction?"_ she laughed again, "So you _like_ me?" Sakura was about to open her mouth to speak again, when she was urgently tackled onto the bench. She was completely immobile.

Sakura fought the urge to blush at the sweating Sasuke on top of her; holding her down. Sakura tried to struggle until she looked at him in the eyes. They looked _almost_ glassy.

"Sakura." Her name simply rolled off his tongue, perfectly accented and toned, like music, "I cannot live until _he _is gone, I cannot sleep, rest, acquaint, befriend, I can't do anything." She felt an itch to hug him, but she fought it, it could ruin this confession.

But then she began to think that, _I should have just hugged him to stop… _These words hit her harder than what Naruto had said earlier.

"_I need to leave Konoha, so I can kill Itachi _alone."

Sakura felt her heart just stop. Her hands fell limp, and her gaze dropped down to stare at his chin, "Alone?"

Sasuke nodded, "I need to do this myself, get stronger myself and once I accomplish my goal-?"

Sakura cupped his cheek and whispered almost crying, "You're not alone, Sasuke-kun."

X

X

_You're not alone,_

_There is more to this I know_

X

X

Sasuke got off of her and turned his back to her once again, "I'm leaving." He took slow, exaggerated long strides. His whole movement was an attempt to get her to say something.

She just whispered another curt, "I love you." She hugged herself and the waterworks finally started up. She cried so hard she couldn't speak properly, "I-I-I lo-love-love yo-you!" she started to walk towards him.

Sasuke turns around, signature smirk plastered on his face one last time he almost said this happily, "Even after all this…" he paused as to add to dramatic effect. "You're still annoying."

Sakura froze. Her heart and little flickers of hope were all shattered. She just stopped crying.

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her. She felt his familiar presence, his scent, and his touch. His hand was resting on her shoulder. And for once in her life, Sakura just brushed it off. Then she spoke low and husky again, "You're never alone, Sasuke." She looked back at him, "Naruto and I are here."

Sasuke scoffed, "Which is exactly why I must leave."

Sakura flinched at his playful tone, "Take me with you." She felt him tense, her question obviously caught him off guard.

Sasuke shook his head, "I want you to live."

X

X

_You can make it out._

_You can live to tell._

X

X

"I want you to live a good life and share it with someone who _can _care about you."

Sakura smiled defiantly, "The only one for me… is you…."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Thank-you… Sakura…" he bit his lip.

Then her whole world blacked-out.

_For now._

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, the song (the one that was in italics with the "X's") is "You're Not Alone" by Saosin

**Dudes, just to let you know… there is a part two (lol because I didn't finish the song!)**

**Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
